Une chanson c'est une lettre
|year = 1975 |position = 13th |points = 22 |previous = Celui qui reste et celui qui s'en va |next = Toi, la musique et moi}} Une chanson c'est une lettre was the Monegasque representative in the Eurovision Song Contest 1975 in Stockholm performed by Sophie. The song is a ballad, in which Sophie explains that one can say things in song or poetry that one ordinarily could not in real life. The classic example of this is the phrase "I love you", which prompts the comment that "Love on stage doesn't match love/In real life". Sophie also sings that the phrase "Let's both leave on that ship" is something she could not say in real life but finds easy to sing. Sophie also recorded an Italian language version of the song, entitled "Una canzone". The song was performed fourteenth on the night, following Turkey and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it had received 22 points, placing 13th. Lyrics French= Vois-tu? – La chanson c’est une lettre Qu’on écrit pour soi et puis qu’on jette Elle ne voit jamais la boîte aux lettres Et pourtant On a le courage d’y dire: “Je t’aime” Puisque c’est un autre sur la scène Qui vient le crier sans avoir peur Des projecteurs Une chanson c’est une lettre Que l’on écrit là dans sa tête Une chanson c’est une lettre Que l’on n’envoie, que l’on n’envoie jamais Les amours y sont toujours parfaites On a jamais peur d’y être bête Quand le cœur est prêt à se soumettre À un cœur Il est plus facile de dire: “Je t’aime” À l’alexandrin de son poème L’amour n’est jamais comme sur la scène Dans la vie Une chanson c’est une lettre Que l’on écrit là dans sa tête Une chanson c’est une lettre Que ne prendra jamais plus le facteur “Partons tous les deux sur ce navire” Voilà des choses que je ne peux dire Ma gorge se serre et se déchire À l’idée Qu’un jour il faudrait que je t’écrive Ces mots plantés là sur l’autre rive Faute de te faire une missive J’ai chanté Une chanson c’est une lettre Que l’on écrit là dans sa tête Une chanson c’est une lettre Que ne prendra jamais le facteur Une chanson c’est une lettre Que l’on écrit là dans sa tête Une chanson c’est une lettre Qui reste en soi, qui se froisse et qui meurt |-| Translation= You see? – The song is a letter That you write for yourself and then throw away It never sees the mailbox However You have the courage to say in it: “I love you” Because it’s someone else on the stage Who comes and shout it without fearing The spotlights A song is a letter That you write in your head A song is a letter That you never, that you never mail Love is always perfect in it You’re never afraid to feel silly When your heart is ready to surrender To another heart It’s easier to say: “I love you” In an alexandrine of your poem Love on stage doesn’t match love In real life A song is a letter That you write in your head A song is a letter That the postman will never ever take along “Let’s both leave on that ship” That’s something I can’t say My throat squeezes and gets stuck At the idea That one day I’d have to write you Those words planted there on the other shore It’s a mistake to write you a letter So I sang A song is a letter That you write in your head A song is a letter That the postman will never take along A song is a letter That you write in your head A song is a letter That stays inside of you, that crumples and dies Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Category:20th Century Eurovision